Songs From The Heart
by WhatAboutThoseChickenNuggets
Summary: One-Shots that include songs and my favorite couple. T for a cushion for myself.
1. I'm Still Standing

**I'm Still Standing**

Maxwell and Fran had taken the kids to the park for the day. Leaving Niles with the whole house to himself. He debated on what he should do. Should he finish his cleaning, smoke some of 's cigars, or use the jacuzzi? He looked around the living room and the area around the front door. It was a mess. Fran had a family emergency, leaving Maxwell in charge of the children. Niles sighed. He should probably do his job today. Niles went up to his room and grabbed his portable radio. He put it on the small table by the front door and turned it on. He was cleaning up the fort made out of blankets and pillows when an old favorite song of his came on.

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Suddenly, he realized why he had liked the song so much. It reminded him of the ice queen herself, C.C. Babcock. Then, the doorbell rang and he ran to the door. Speak of the devil, the devil will come. Niles opened the door to let her in. She examined the mess as she handed him her jacket.

"Trying to recapture your youth, _Old Man_?" C.C. said, imitating Maxwell's voice as she used the nickname his boss called the butler.

 _And did you think this fool could never win_

 _Well look at me I'm coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

Niles didn't respond and went back to cleaning. He was enjoying the song and she couldn't ruin it. C.C. walked over to him. She noticed he was humming along as he cleaned up the fake fort. C.C. couldn't help herself in the next few minutes as she also enjoyed the song.

She sang,

" _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"_

At this point, Niles stopped cleaning and just stared at C.C. . He could not believe that she would start singing in front of him. Actually, he could not believe that she could sing! He just stared at her in awe as she continued,

" _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"_

'To hell with it,' he thought as he jumped in during the next verse,

" _Once I could never hope to win_

 _You starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now"_

Now it was C.C's turn to stare. She knew he could sing showtunes, but she didn't think he had the voice for regular pop songs. Boy was she wrong. They didn't know what got into them when they were staring into each other's eyes and singing the chorus together,

" _You know I'm still standing, better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid"_

C.C. jumped on the couch and started dancing. He couldn't help but smiling at her. They were truly just in the moment. He jumped on the couch with her and then silence. His radio must've died.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," C.C. said.

"Yeah," Niles replied.

They were breathing heavily. Neither of them were used to this amount of exercise. They were still standing on the couch. Their foreheads were pressed together. Niles knew that the family would be out for a couple more hours.

"I was hoping to get some work done." She said, not moving from their position.

"Me too. Oh well." He told her. C.C. wrapped her arms around his neck. Niles' breath hitched. He'd been imagining a moment like this for years now. He could remember that kiss in the living room months ago like it was yesterday. They hadn't talked about it since then. He was happy it happened, he wasn't sure about her though. He hoped she was happy it happened too.

C.C. started leaning in closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt her lips on his. It was a soft at first. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. C.C. pulled away and Niles was sad that she ended it. Niles pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss seemed to last longer than the first one. It was filled with more passion. They didn't know what suddenly got into them. Maybe it was just the setting. Everyone was out and they were singing together. They weren't insulting each other. They were just being nice to each other. Neither of them realized it had turned into a make out session until they ran out of breath. Niles was the first one to pull away.

They got off of the couch. Niles went to the kitchen to get some more batteries. C.C. followed him in there.

"I don't want to pretend this never happened," She said. He stopped rummaging in the drawer for the batteries. He turned around.

"Neither do I," He admitted. She walked up to him and embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back. She released him and he turned back around. He held up the batteries as if he accomplished a great task. He ran back into the living room to change the batteries. The radio turned back on, but Niles turned it off.

"Why turn it off?" C.C. asked him.

"To save the battery life," Niles joked. C.C. laughed at him. She watched as he disappeared up the stairs for a minute or two. He came back down and sat down on the couch with her.

"Want me to put on a movie?" He asked. She nodded and he went to the cabinet underneath the TV. He saw that they owned that put a smirk on his face. He grabbed the VHS tape and put it in.

"Mrs. Doubtfire? Of course you own that," C.C. commented. He chuckled and they cuddled for the rest of the time they had together.


	2. Because You Loved Me

**Because You Loved Me**

 _For all those times you stood by me_

When C.C. had gone to the place, she thought her life was over. She thought that she'd never have any kind of relationship. These were some of her thoughts when she wasn't on any of the medication they gave her. Finally, what felt like forever, she was released. She returned to work and the Sheffield mansion. She discovered that Niles had visited her. He supported her through a difficult time. Even if he was insulting her every second he visited. It showed that he missed her and she needed that. She felt better knowing that she was missed.

 _For all the truth you made me see_

It took 25 years and for Niles to snap on her that she wasn't going to be with Mr. Sheffield. Niles helped her see the truth. That she was a lonely alcoholic and that he was the one who made her life better. He didn't see her as that. He saw her as a lovely, great woman. A beautiful woman. She couldn't believe that he was the one who brought this truth to light, but she appreciated it. She appreciated him. She just wish she would've saw it sooner.

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

When she had to have a date for all those functions she hated, he was there for her. He made those boring events into fun ones. He made her feel a little less lonely. She also had fun with their bantering. She looked forward to it everyday. She would have never admitted it to him and he would have never admitted to her, but it did bring her joy. It was odd, but it was their odd.

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

Even though she partially caused his heart attack, she came and visited him. It was nice having her there. He didn't let his it show due to the fact that he had her walk in on Fran and Max snogging on the bed next to him. He guessed it showed her that he was feeling better. He couldn't let that opportunity pass though and she knew that. She must have.

 _For every dream you made come true_

Niles thought that happiness would never come to him. That all changed when she agreed to go on a date with him and then agreed to marry him. Also, when they found out that she was carrying his child. She was his dream as soon as he met her and she eventually became true.

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

He called Dr. Borg when C.C. was having a mental breakdown. He saw to it that she get the help that she needed. And deserved. He always felt guilty about having a part in having sent her there.

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

He always defended her when she least expected it. Sure, he always called her evil and a witch, but he knew deep down that she wasn't all that bad. Deep down, she knew that he cared for her. She also defended him when he least expected it. They defended each other when the other couldn't defend themselves.

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith because you believed_

She wasn't the best person. She knew that. It did hurt her though, when someone made her feel insecure about it. It made her angry when she felt insecure about it. But Niles was always there for her. He made her feel like she was the best person in the world and helped her be the best person she could be. He lifted her up when she was feeling down. He had faith in her and she admired him for it. She loved him for it. She wished that she could do the same and she did. She just didn't know it.

"I love you," he'd tell her and she'd have no idea why. She was an awful person. That's what she thought at least until he came into her life. Until he broke down her walls. He was her rock. She was his.

He felt insecure too. How could a woman as amazing as she was love him. He was just a butler and she a heiress. But then she'd reassure him with the, "I love you too." 

_Because you loved me_

Their friends couldn't believe it when he proposed. They really, really couldn't believe when she accepted. He couldn't even believe she accepted. It took being stuck in an elevator with Fran Sheffield to realize it, but he didn't care. They were going to get married. He wouldn't trade it for anything else. She wouldn't either.

Then they got married. It was an unusual wedding, but they were an usual couple. Besides, how many people can say they were married over their friend giving birth to twins. Both were just happy that they were man and wife.

Right now, they were sitting on their couch. It was almost evening and C.C. was almost 5 months pregnant. Niles put on a movie for her. He had also made some popcorn for her being the loving husband that he is. They were cuddled up with a blanket.

"Niles," She whispered to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He almost cried from joy. _Their_ baby was moving around for the first time. He was there to be able to feel his or her kicks for the first time. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"We were able to do this," C.C. told him, "Because you loved me."


	3. Fernando

**(A/N: i probably should've said this sooner, but these are probably going to be all ooc with mostly fluff. Also, I'll be taking requests. You can either just comment it or PM me.)**

 **Fernando**

Niles had rented a pick-up truck for their weekend getaway. He decided he wanted to take her to somewhere in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. It was in the Paso Robles wine country area and it would be perfect for them. They were going to be staying in a cabin. It was going to be perfect. They were nearing Highway 46. It was probably the last hour or so of the drive there. The sun was beginning to set and he stole a glance at her. She looked radiant. Something about how the sun hit her blonde hair and lit up her face made her perfect. Not that she wasn't already perfect, but it captured her perfection.

"What are you looking at you sap?" She teased. He couldn't help but smile at her. He kept his eyes on the road, though. He was driving after all.

"Sorry, it's just, well, you're perfect," He said.

"You tell that to me everyday," She told him.

"That's because it's true."

"Is it now?"

He chuckled and took the exit to Highway 46 West. She grabbed his hand and held it. He squeezed her hand as he continued driving.

SIlence enveloped them, but they didn't mind. All they needed was to be near each other and that was enough.

After a three hour drive, they were finally at their destination. There were no other cabins in sight. She stared at in awe. It was wonderful. They walked hand in hand to the front door. He only released her hand when he had to grab the key and open the door. Inside was even better than the outside. She went into the kitchen and saw the view of the fields. The kitchen was small but it was beautiful. The bedroom had a modern, but rustic look to it. The outside was bit rustic so it only fit.

"Like it?" Niles asked her. She nodded. It was nice to finally have some alone time together. She loved their son, Aaron, to bits, but it was nice to have a break. Fran was more than happy to babysit for them. They were grateful for her. C.C. was too proud to tell her that but the woman knew that C.C. was thankful for her.

C.C. looked at the view outside of the kitchen. The sky was dark and there were stars. There were so many stars. She never seen so many in her life. She never was able to see the stars in her penthouse in New York or their home in Beverly Hills. Niles stepped in and was looking at the view she was. When Maxwell and him attended Oxford he was able to see some stars. It was out in the country but the campus was very large.

"Can we go outside?" C.C. asked him. He nodded. He went to one of the closets and found a couple spare blankets. He grabbed her hand and they headed outside. He opened up the door to the bed of the truck. He laid down the blankets and he turned on the radio in the truck. He put it on a station that claimed to play "80s to now!" He laid down next to her on the blankets. She cuddled closer to him.

Suddenly, a song started playing. A smile played on his lips.

"Do you remember this song?" He asked her. He looked at her as she listened for a couple seconds longer. She hit his chest playfully.

"This is the song we first danced to!" She squealed. He chuckled.

 _The year is 1980, it's C.C.'s first backers party. She's just a secretary, but she hopes to make a good impression on Maxwell and Sarah._

 _It was the last hour or two of the party. A couple of people had left but not before they made some decent sized donations. A lot of people were dancing to the music and she was beginning to feel a bit lonely._

 _Maxwell let Niles enjoy the party for a bit seeing as it was going to end soon. He made his way over to a certain blonde. She had just dyed it for the first time a couple days before the party. It suited her._

 _The band began to play ABBA's latest hit, Fernando. It had a nice rhythm to it and he didn't want it to go to waste. Even if it was with C.C. Babcock._

" _May I have this dance?" He asked her. She seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds. She shifted her feet for a second._

" _Sure, why not," She said, grabbing the hand that he offered her. They headed out to the dance floor. Surprisingly to her, he was an experienced dancer. He didn't really notice that he was leading her during somewhat of a tango. She had taken some dance lessons when she was a teenager. The tango was her favorite and this seemed to be the perfect song for a tango._

 _They were so concentrated on each other. They flowed so easily together. Their movements were so in sync and fluid that the other couples made space for them. Others watched the two blondes with such awe. Even Sarah and Maxwell Sheffield stopped and watched. Sarah had a small smirk on her lips._

 _The chorus was beginning to play,_

" _There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando"_

 _At that exact moment, the crowd around them cheered as Niles dipped her. He brought her back up. He then held her at an arms length and then pulled her back into him. They just let the music take them._

Now back in the present, Niles hopped out of the truck bed. C.C. moaned at the loss of contact. Niles made up for it, though,

"May I have this dance?" He asked, repeating the words he asked her those many years ago and many times after that.

"Sure, why not," she repeated back, grabbing the hand that he offered her. The chorus was beginning to play and he dipped her like he did the first time. Except, this time he kissed her like he wish he could've the first time he did it.

She kissed him back with such passion. They stayed like that for the rest of the song. Only coming up for air when they needed to.


	4. I Swear

**I Swear**

 **This was a request from . so this one's for you!**

This was probably the worst day of CC Babcock's life. Maxwell Sheffield was getting married to the nanny. And that nanny was Nanny Fine. CC wished it was her in that dress marrying that man. She really should've seen this coming. Niles wouldn't shut up about Maxwell and Nanny Fine's progressing relationship. CC had ended up at the place when she heard about the engagement. 'Here Comes The Bride' began playing and Fran finally walked out to get married to Maxwell. It had taken Nanny Fine a good half-hour to finally calm down and get married. CC hoped that she'd leave Maxwell, but no such luck. Niles was up with Maxwell as one of the groomsmen, so she didn't have a playmate to get her through this.

The wedding felt like a slow, painful death for CC Babcock. CC had no idea how she managed to get through it. Niles wasn't with her to keep her entertained and she had to sit next to Yetta. CC thanked god, something she didn't do very often, when Maxwell and Fran said their 'I Do's' and kissed. It was time for the reception. CC wasted no time getting there. She couldn't wait to get alcohol into her body.

She probably downed 7 drinks by the time Niles finally walked up to her. He handed her a drink.

"No thanks I really shouldn't," She said. As soon as he was about to take it away, she grabbed it back and drank it in one gulp.

"How many times have you not done that tonight?" He asked her.

"About eight now," CC told him.

"Oh come on CaCa. You're sexy, beautiful, smart…" Niles trailed off.

"How many times have you done that tonight?" CC asked.

"About 12," Niles said, taking a large sip of his drink.

A new song began playing. Itching to do their favorite past time together, Niles got up and offered her his hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked. She nodded, accepted his hand, and got up to dance with him. They headed over to the dance floor.

They danced for a while until it was time for the bouquet and the garter toss. ( **i don't think they did it in the actual episode, but I'll do it because I want to because why not)** Maxwell very slowly took off Fran's garter. Everyone 'oooed' because well, you know why. When Maxwell finally took off the garter, all the single men gathered round. Maxwell tossed it and with very surprising luck, Niles caught it. Maxwell's family was drunk enough at the time to not care and so they cheered too. Fran grabbed the bouquet which meant it was time for the single women to gather round. CC was grabbing a drink at the time of the garter toss so she didn't notice that a certain butler was the one to catch it. She was too drunk to care who caught it. She was tired of being single. Fran tossed the bouquet and with a squeal of happiness, CC caught it. Everyone who knew Niles and CC's relationship fell silent. The people who didn't know even fell silent because everyone else was silent.

"What's wrong?" CC questioned. Maxwell gulped which was a sign for Fran to break the news.

"Ok, it's time for Niles ta put the garter on. CC sit in this chair," Fran said, signaling to the chair to which she was referring to. CC was frozen in fear and so was Niles.

"Oh come on guys, it'll only take a minute," Fran coaxed. CC took a deep breath and sat in the chair. She wondered how much Niles had to drink. She saw Niles take a deep breath as he got the garter ready to put on her. The band began to play Pony by Ginuwine. CC gritted her teeth and braced herself.

Niles was surprisingly gentle. She wasn't expecting what happened next, though. Niles slid the garter up slowly, getting higher and higher. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or something deep down inside her brought into the light by the alcohol, but she was enjoying it. The garter was probably just above her knee at this point and Niles showed no sign of stopping. CC wasn't looking at Fran's face, but if she was she would see Fran's jaw on the floor and her eyes wide. Niles grazed her thigh with his hand and CC had to hold back a moan. Niles smirked and stopped with the garter on her midthigh. Oh, he was going to pay.

Once that was over, the band turned back to playing the regular music. CC sat at her table for a while. At some point, she scanned the room and saw Niles flirting with someone she didn't recognize. She gathered that it was probably one of Nanny Fine's friends. A thought crossed her mind when she realized that she still needed to plague revenge on him for earlier. She walked over to Niles and the girl.

"Niles, I can't believe you! At Fran and Max's wedding!" She shouted at him. He had a confused look on his face and so did the girl.

"Um, Miss Babcock, what on earth are you shouting about!" Niles whispered, trying not to cause a scene.

"You're flirting with this woman and I'm your girlfriend," CC sneered. The girl quick apologized and left the two to their own devices.

"Just great, you not only ruin my working life, but you also ruin my personal life," Niles said.

"That's for earlier Rubber Maid. That whole garter thing," CC shot at him. Niles looked at her. Thinking. Contemplating on what to say next. He couldn't tell her why he did it. He was having trouble coming up with a good excuse.

"I thought you'd be grateful. You haven't had a man touch you like that in years," Niles told her. It was her turn to stare at him. She suddenly looked sad.

"I should've known," CC said and she turned around. Turned around and walked right out of the reception.

Niles stood there for a few seconds. He walked up to Maxwell giving him a lame excuse of having to leave the wedding early. Maxwell let him go and Niles ran in the direction of CC.

He found her standing on the sidewalk trying to hail a cab. A cab finally pulled up, but some woman beat CC to it and the cab drove off.

"This stupid city!" CC shouted and sat down on the nearest bench. She didn't notice Niles until he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Why did you walk out?" He bluntly asked her. She started crying. She really wasn't like this when she was drunk. What was wrong with her? He turned towards her and pulled her into a hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed circles onto her back to soothe her. They sat like that for about ten minutes until she calmed down. She hit him on the chest.

"You're the reason I walked out," CC told him.

"Why on earth was I the reason you walked out?" He asked.

"Because of what you said when I asked you about the garter," CC said, wiping her eyes, "That hurt Niles."

He never meant to hurt her with that. He said it because it was the norm for them. How was he supposed to know it would hurt her. Unless… no that was impossible.

"I'm sorry then," Niles said.

"No you're not," CC replied.

"Yes I am. We never mean to hurt each other. That certainly was not my intention. I assure you," He told her.

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me?" CC said. Was now the right time? Probably not.

"Trust me I'm not. You do trust me don't you?" He asked her. She thought about it for a second before nodding.

She was surprised at herself. Did she really trust him? She guessed she did. He visited her when she was at the place, didn't kill her when she was in the wheelchair, and was always there for her when she least expected it.

"I'll go grab the town car. Max and Fran are using a different car to get to their honeymoon," Niles told her. She grabbed his hand.

"I want to come with you. I don't trust this city at night. Especially when I look good and I'm vulnerable," CC said. He was going to make a zinger at her saying she looked good, but decided against it. He didn't want to kick her while she was already down by something he said.

"Ok," He told her and they headed to the town car.

He drove them to the mansion. She had actually suggested that they go to the mansion. She didn't say why, but he wasn't going to push it.

When they got there, CC asked him where his radio was. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but told her. She brought it down and put it on the coffee table.

"One last dance," She said, turning it on. She walked over to him and they got into their usual dancing position. He intertwined their fingers with one hand and put his other hand on her waist.

 **I swear by the moon**

 **And the stars in the sky**

 **And I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

"Hmpth, I guess this isn't too bad of a song," CC said and Niles chuckled.

 **I see the questions in your eyes**

 **I know what's weighing on your mind**

 **You can be sure I know my part**

 **Cause I stand beside you through the years**

 **You'll only cry those happy tears**

 **And though I make mistakes**

 **I'll never break your heart**

"Can I ask you why that upset you earlier?" He asked.

"I guess," She said, "I probably won't remember this in the morning anyway." _Oh, but he hoped she did._

"I thought that maybe, I don't know. That you found me attractive," CC said. He put his hand under her chin so he could look into her eyes.

 **And I swear by the moon**

 **And the stars in the sky I'll be there**

 **I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

 **I'll be there for better or worse**

 **Till death do us part**

 **I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

 **And I swear**

"God, Babcock, I find you more than attractive," Niles admitted.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. She pulled him closer to her.

 **I'll give you every thing I can**

 **I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

 **We'll hang some memories on the walls**

 **And when (and when) just the two of us are there**

 **You won't have to ask if I still care**

 **Cause as time turns the page**

 **My love won't ever age at all**

He leaned in and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back. It was a soft gentle kiss.

 **And I swear (I swear) by the moon**

 **And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)**

 **I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side**

 **I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse**

 **Till death do us part I'll love you**

 **With every beat of my heart and I swear**

 **Oh yeah**

They had pulled away for a brief second just to kiss again. This time it was deeper and passionate. It felt like fireworks.

 **I swear (I swear) by the moon**

 **And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)**

 **I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

 **I'll be there (I'll be there)**

"I think I'm in love with you," Niles said. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said-

She responded by smiling and kissing him again.

"I'll take as I love you too," he mumbled against her lips.

 **For better or worse (better or worse)**

 **Till death do us part I'll love you**

 **With every single beat of my heart**

 **I swear I swear oh oh**

 **I swear**

At the end of the song, CC released herself from his arms.

"Make me yours, Butler Boy," CC whispered into his ear.

Niles woke up to CC shaking him.

"What is it?" Niles asked her. Sad, that his dream had to end.

"Max and Fran went overboard," CC told him, "Oh, and thanks for everything last night. The comforting and the dance. It was nice."

"Did I tell you anything life changing last night?" Niles asked her. She shook her head.

"The only life changing thing you did last night was when you fell asleep after I told you why I left last night," CC said, "Do you remember what I told you?"

He jumped out of bed and grabbed her. Her eyes got wide.

"I sure did and here's what I have to tell you," He said and he kissed her. She was tense at first and then relaxed. He pulled away.

"What did you stop for?" She asked. He smirked and he kissed her again.


	5. Blank Space

**Blank Space  
**

**(A/N: super ooc, like really really really ooc i'm almost ashamed of myself. Oh well. Based off of the music video of the same song by Taylor Swift)**

Niles had no idea why CC Babcock wanted to invite him of all people to her new home. She recently bought a home in the New York countryside. Maxwell had let him borrow the Porsche to make the journey up there. It happened to be a beautiful, scenic trip to where she lived. He eventually pulled up to the house and his breath hitched. The house was huge and the exterior was just breathtaking as seen with Niles. He almost felt undressed. He was just wearing a white collared long sleeved shirt with a pair of black trousers he stole from his boss. Niles knew it was only going to be the two of them there but the mansion was just so amazing. He felt like he should've dressed fancier. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Niles knocked and a butler opened the door.

"Niles right?" The butler asked him. Niles nodded.

"Madam Babcock has been expecting you," the butler said and stepped aside so Niles could walk in.

Somehow, the inside was just as good as the outside. If not even better than the outside. Suddenly, a figure appeared on the staircase. It was none other than Miss Babcock. No surprise there. She was wearing a very enticing black dress. The top of the dress was see through, the rest of it solid. She walked slowly down the staircase to greet him.

"You must be hungry," CC said when she got to him, "It's almost lunch time and husky butler boys need to eat."

He huffed, but followed her to the dining room. The butler, whose name he still did not know, had set out lunch with some white wine. She sat down and he followed suit.

"So, what made you invite me to your new lair?" He asked her. She smirked.

"Oh you'll find out soon Hazel," She told him, digging into her lunch. God. What did she have planned?

Lunch had gone pretty well for Niles. They had maintained a decent conversation while enjoying some delicious cooking. It wasn't as good as his but it was good nonetheless.

"Come, I want to give you a tour of the house," CC said when they both finished.

"Okay," Niles said. They got up and exited the dining room.

She showed him all of the rooms of the house except for one. The ballroom she wanted to save for last. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. He looked around. It was empty but he knew what it was. Well, he thought it was empty until he saw the record player with a box of records next to it.

"I still need to do some decorating in here," CC said.

"Well, that's for sure," Niles teased. CC rolled her eyes and walked over to the record player. She put on a record. He couldn't see which one but instantly recognized it when it began to play.

"Want to dance?" She asked him. A smile instantly appeared on his face.

"I'll take that as yes," CC then said, pulling Niles closer to her. This was different from when they usually danced. She had turned away from him and her back was against him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Inside he was screaming. He had been wanting her for a while now. She suddenly pulled away and turned towards him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good weekend," CC whispered in his ear. He hummed in agreement.

The next day she decided to show him the stables. He made a remark about how she was used to living in stables. She laughed at that and ushered him inside. There were about 4 horses. She walked up to a solid white one and ran her hand along the horse's nose.

"That's a beautiful horse," he told her.

"She goes with the other white one. They were meant for each other," She said, motioning to the other white horse. He walked over to it and petted it.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She asked.

"I would love to," he replied.

She ended up galloping way ahead of him. He desperately tried to make his horse go faster to catch up with hers. He chased her to a huge meadow. She was getting off her horse when he got there. Niles got off of his horse and grabbed the reins. She did the same.

She walked up to him with her horse following her. The two horses almost seemed to intertwine.

"Now I see why you said they were meant for each other," Niles said, letting go of the reins and she followed suit. She embraced him in a passionate kiss. He quickly returned the kiss,the passion engulfing him as well.

They eventually got carried away as one thing led to another. You know. When they redressed, they got back onto their respective horses and headed back to the stables.

When they got there they recreated what they did in the meadow.

-time skip-

It was Sunday. His last day on this weekend escapade. She decided it would be a good idea to go on a picnic. He happily agreed and prepared some food. James, the butler, tried to make it but Niles told him not to worry. James eventually obliged and went to go duties elsewhere.

CC laid out a picnic blanket and Niles set down the picnic basket. He pulled out some sandwiches he made for them. He also pulled out some fruit and wine.

They enjoyed their food just fine. Then Niles made a remark he immediately regretted,"Nice not grazing on your usual grass, isn't it Miss Babcock?"

She looked at him and glared. That definitely was not good. He gulped. She got up and stormed off. He chased after her.

"I can't believe you'd say that to me!" She screamed at him. She was going crazy. He never saw her like this before. He was terrified. They were in the library, which was unlucky for him because she started throwing books at him.

"Especially after the day we had yesterday!" She yelled, throwing a rather thick book at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I didn't want-" She cut him off saying,

"I want you to leave!"

"Miss Bab-"

"Leave!"

Niles eventually nodded and went upstairs to grab his things. While he was upstairs, she decided to get some revenge. He heard a loud crash and looked outside the bedroom window. CC was destroying 's car! Niles hurried up and gathered his things to run downstairs. He ran outside and yelled at her to stop. The damage was already done. The hood was smashed in and so were the lights. She was sat down on the ground, leaned up against the damaged Porsche. It was obvious she was crying because mascara was running down her cheeks.

He got into the car and was surprised it started up.

"Go ahead, leave like the rest of them," CC shouted at him, waving the golf club she used to destroy the car at him. He wasted no time backing up and getting out of there.

Her resignation letter was on Maxwell Sheffield's desk the next morning.

CC Babcock. A nightmare dressed like a daydream.

 **(A/N: im sorry this was bad but this was idea was stuck in my head and had to write it out)**


End file.
